


Исток

by Dai_Ri



Category: Stolen Face ~Fugitive Investigation Unit~ (TV)
Genre: Case Fic, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:13:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27309733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dai_Ri/pseuds/Dai_Ri
Summary: Картинка может оказаться обманом, голос — записью. И только прикосновения не обманешь





	Исток

— Эй, ты новенький? — мужчина в просторной черной рубашке окликнул Тани ровно в тот момент, когда он собрался просить о помощи хоть кого-нибудь. Правда, этого «кого-нибудь» среди пустых, но явно рабочих комнат для начала предстояло найти. А тут знающий человек нашелся сам! Совсем непохожий на полицейского, но, может быть, тут так заведено? Тани получил повестку о переводе в особый отдел после поимки сразу двоих беглых преступников и теперь понятия не имел, что его ждет. Мужчина перед ним выглядел одновременно солидным и свободным от правил и норм, правда, с отпечатком печали на лице... Что-то точно тяготило его думы. Интересно, что?

— А, да, — Тани запоздало кивнул. — Меня зовут Тани Рёхей. А вас...

— Иди за мной. Я — Ситано Такамаса, вроде как главный и единственный сотрудник нашего особого специфического отдела.

— Оу...

— Я предпочитаю препроводить время здесь, — Ситано распахнул дверь небольшого кабинета, в центре которого громоздился стол с кучей бумаг. — Хороший свет, удобные стулья и кулер с водой — что еще нужно для счастья?

— Здесь правда уютно, — Тани огляделся и застыл с портфелем как истукан.

Ситано без промедления сел за стол и вытянул ноги.

— Чай, кофе?

— А каковы мои служебные обязанности?

— Присаживайся, — Ситано махнул рукой и поморщился. — И расслабься. Особый отдел есть особый отдел. Тут тебе не конторка с контролем, чипированием и дресскодом. Даже строгого начальства нет. Патрулируй улицы да горя не знай.

— Вы сейчас шутите? — Тани осторожно присел, и Ситано тут жу сдвинул в сторону стопку документов перед ним.

— Совсем да не совсем. Работа у нас нелегкая и ответственная, кому бы что там не казалось. Наша задача — поиск беглых преступников. Современные технологии, парики, макияж позволяют человеку измениться практически до неузнаваемости. Поэтому мы должны идти от исходного. Ты вот хорошо запоминаешь лица?

— Ну, вроде да...

— С таким настроем — с вещами на выход. Лица — ключевой элемент. Лоб, нос, подбородок, расположение глаз — наши опорные точки. Всё остальное — вроде прически, формы бровей и цвета губ, — совершенно лишнее. Отбрасываем эту информацию и видим суть, — Ситано водил рукой, будто фокусник, и при этом очень-очень внимательно на Тани смотрел. — Те преступники, которых ты поймал, ведь совсем не были похожи на фото на стенде «разыскиваются», я прав?

— Да, Ситано-сан!

— Можно просто Такамаса. Достала вся эта вежливая формальность.

— Я... постараюсь.

— Хорошо! — Ситано хлопнул в ладоши. — Итак, Тани, попробуешь пройти тест? По результатам я окончательно решу, сработаемся мы или не судьба.

Тани кивнул как можно более уверенно. Ситано... вернее, Такамаса улыбнулся и положил перед ним стопку фотокарточек. На обратной стороне были указаны имена и преступления, наказания за которые беглецы и надеялись избежать.

— У тебя ровно пять минут. Постарайся запомнить как можно больше.

Тани вскинулся было, но Такамаса недвусмысленно показал на циферблат наручных часов «время пошло». Тани встряхнул головой и сосредоточился на лицах-лицах-лицах.... А потом Такамаса показывал фото и задавал лишь один вопрос «кто это?» Как Тани умудрился назвать больше половины правильно, он и сам не понял.

— Молодец, — Такамаса собрал все фотокарточки в стопку и перетасовал как карты. — Еще немного тренировок, и сможешь запоминать всех. А потом от теории перейдем к практике... Ну, сыграем партейку?

Тани почувствовал одновременно ужас и предвкушение.

— Такамаса-сан... Как вы различаете лица по одним глазам? — Тани практически лег на свое поле из фотокарточек и уставился на Такамасу, успешно, судя по довольному кивку, переворачивающему вот уже какую фотокарточку подряд. А те сплошь были накрыты черным шаблоном с узкой прорезью!

— Они у всех разные.

— Я знаю, но ведь это очень маленькая опорная точка!

— Наоборот, — Такамаса перевернул пару последних и растекся по стулу, прикрывая и массируя веки. — Это ты думаешь, что остальные части лица служат тебе подсказкой, но на самом деле — лишь распыляют внимание. Тогда как человек может сделать пластику всего лица, но глаза останутся прежними.

— А как же линзы?

— Это удел молодежи и косплееров. И так или иначе выделяют человека из толпы. У беглых же преступников цель — с этой самой толпой слиться.

Тани уронил голову на сложенные руки. Такамаса точно знал, о чем говорил, но как же сложно — отрешиться! Только глаза... Некоторые считали, что они — зеркало души. Что, интересно, отражалось в глазах самого Тани? Такамаса пока его не гнал, но и никаких серьезных дел не поручал. Максимум — давал фото полицейского, просил найти и сфоткаться с ним вместе. У Тани таких фото накопилось...

— Что за хандра?

— Вы и сквозь закрытые веки видите?.. — Тани буркнул, недовольный своей хандрой.

Такамаса хмыкнул.

— Здесь и не надо видеть, достаточно чувствовать. Такие серые волны от тебя исходят... Не годится, — Такамаса, распахнув глаза, поднялся, задернул жалюзи, закрыл дверь и выключил свет, погружая кабинет в полнейшую темноту.

— Эй?! — Тани распрямился так резко, что стул загрохотал по полу. Накатили волнение и тревога, слух обострился, улавливая, как ветер, найдя щелку, беспрестанно теребил жалюзи, напоминая работу какой-то машины. Шаги Такамасы раздались сбоку — спокойно-уверенные, словно Такамаса знал здесь всё назубок. Может, так оно и было...

— Лишаясь зрения, кажется, мы теряем нечто важное. Девяностно процентов информации проходит через глаза. Очень много, не так ли? — Такамаса тронул Тани за плечо и соскользнул вниз по руке. — Но это не всё, что у нас есть. Картинка может оказаться обманом, голос — записью. И только прикосновения не обманешь.

— К чему вы?.. — Тани застыл тушканчиком, пытаясь предугадать и попадая в «молоко».

Такамаса поднял его руку и потерся о ладонь щекой.

— Запоминай.

Тани распахнул глаза, понимая всю бессмысленность действия. Хотелось включить свет и свести всё к шутке. Только Такамаса держался предельно серьезно.

— Но... — голос Тани треснул.

— Не бойся. В этом нет ничего ужасного, противозаконного и противного, я надеюсь. Просто хочу быть уверенным, что ни при каких обстоятельствах ты не забудешь мое лицо и не ошибешься, не спутаешь с другим. Исследуй, — последнее слово прозвучало приказом, и Тани повиновался.

Осторожно двинулся пальцами по линии скул — широких, обвел и тронул уши — мясистые, широкий нос, мягкие губы, густые брови, на лбу — маленькая вмятина шрама, пробежался по коже — на подбородке колючей. Очень странно оказалось вот так исследовать чужое лицо, странно и познавательно. Такамаса предстал более выпуклым и... близким.

Тани опустил руки, чувствуя легкое покалывание в кончиках пальцев. Если бы люди знакомились так... возможно, общение строилось бы совершенно иначе или не строилось вовсе в случае неприязни.

— Закончил? Теперь можно мне?

Тани поколебался с секунду и неуверенно кивнул. Потом, сообразив, выдохнул: «Да». Такамаса исследовал его лицо очень уверенно, словно делал так не раз и не два. Заученный алгоритм — но внимание к деталям. Когда Такамаса провел большим пальцем по губам, Тани невольно губы приоткрыл, тут же испытывая неловкость. Но Такамаса только хмыкнул.

— Спасибо. А теперь опусти взгляд вниз.

Такамаса отошел, и только Тани решил спросить, для чего это, как вспыхнувший свет ударил по глазам, и пришлось срочно щурится и прикрываться ладонью.

— Дурачок. Чего не послушался? — Такамаса беззлобно посмеивался, открывая жалюзи. Звуки улицы тут же ворвались вовнутрь.

— Не успел, — Тани с силой проморгался.

— Что ж, надеюсь, ты запомнишь это, — Такамаса спокойно вернулся к фотокарточкам, и совершенно непонятно было, он о прислушивании к советам или о взаимном исследовании лиц. А может, о всём сразу...

— Отлично выглядишь! — Такамаса улыбнулся, одобряя прикид: бандану, легкую рубашку и длинные шорты. Сегодня они впервые собрались на рейд по улицам, и Такамаса попросил прийти в обычной повседневной одежде. Пришлось знатно прошерудить собственный гардероб, состоящий сплошь из голубых рубашек и черных брюк, прежде чем Тани откопал подходящее в чемодане, собранном для туманного отпуска. — До места доедем на машине, ок? Я всегда стараюсь подогнать машину поближе к району патрулирования на случай транспортировки пойманного беглеца.

— А каков вообще алгоритм действия? Скрутить и в наручники?

— Я же вроде говорил, нет? — Такамаса нахмурился и медленно направился к стоянке; солнце светило ярко, но все еще щадяще. — Ладно, переспросить и повторить лишний раз незазорно. В общем, если видишь человека, похожего на одного из наших «знакомцев», прежде всего постарайся убедиться, что это именно он, сверься с фотокартотекой, зафиксируй в голове полное имя. И тогда, не упуская из виду, звонишь мне и даешь ориентиры: вижу такой-то объект, направляюсь за ним туда-то. Я схожу со своего поста, присоединяюсь к тебе, и мы вместе берем этого типа. Объясняю: преступник есть преступник, а уж беглый тем более не хочет в тюрьму, поэтому нужно быть готовым и к отпору, и к агрессии, в одиночку можно банально не справиться... — в голосе Такамасы засквозила печаль, но он быстро встряхнулся и распахнул дверь темно-серой машины. — Прошу.

Тани сел и всю дорогу представлял, как поймает за день троих. Нет, пятерых! И тогда Такамаса одобрительно присвистнет и похлопает его по плечу: «Не зря я выбрал тебя своим напарником».

Реальность оказалась более жестокой. Снующие туда-сюда по аллее люди на первый взгляд нисколько не были подозрительными, но их рябящие лица беспрестанно хотелось проверить по картотеке. Ладно еще семьи и парочки, ладно офисный планктон — этих ни с кем не спутаешь, — но одиночки... Хоть кто-то из них должен был оказаться преступником! Ну пожалуйста... И всё-таки приходилось признавать, что пялиться на прохожих как на серийников — перебор. Тани выдохнул, почти успокоился и снова себя завел, когда группа школьников с битами и улюлюканьем прошла мимо. Тани, нахмурившись, сжал кулаки, когда в кармане завибрировал телефон. Сердце пропустило удар: Такамаса кого-то поймал?.. Тани торопливо принял вызов.

— Тани слушает.

— Эй, чего нос повесил? Весь такой серьезный, напряженный и обреченный, будто тебя девушка кинула ни с того ни с сего, а ты чаешь и надеешься, что она всё-таки придет, мало ли причин для опоздания.

— Вы и с расстояния видите?.. — Тани невольно прикрыл рот рукой и отошел поближе к витрине магазина.

Такамаса рассмеялся.

— Я просто знаю, как это бывает в первый раз. Но поверь и смирись, Тани: один пойманный преступник в неделю — уже удача. На большее рассчитывать не приходится.

— Как... так?

— В Японии много городов, много транспорта, много заведений, в том числе и закрытого типа, а нас слишком мало, чтобы мониторить несколько оживленных точек одновременно. Особый экспериментальный отдел... Руководство не даст направлению развитие, пока не убедится в эффективности. А эффективность, увы, зависит не только от нашего умения идентифицировать лица, — Такамаса несколько секунд помолчал, и его молчания хватило, чтобы унять порыв бесполезного возмущения. — Не вешай нос. Часа через полтора поедем в кафе.

Такамаса сбросил звонок, и Тани опустил руку с зажатым в ней телефоном, чувствуя, как внутри ворочаются обида, горечь — и решительность. Если ничего не делать, то они так и останутся стоять на месте. Тани выдохнул и вновь заскользил взглядом по лицам, не стараясь уличить и заподозрить каждого, но оставаясь предельно внимательным к деталям. На переферии сознания перещелкивались фотокарточки, имена и преступления, наказания за которые и стремились избежать...

Когда глаза начало жечь, в отражении витрины Тани заметил силуэт уже знакомой темно-серой машины. Очень кстати. Время отправиться на перерыв! Тани сквозь толпу направился к машине, когда та с оглушительным грохотом взорвалась. Кто-то завизжал. Кто-то зычно крикнул: «Скорую! Вызовите скорую!» Густой черный дым заволок пространство и устремился к небу. Рыже-красные всполохи заполонили салон. После такого не выживают.

Тани почувствовал, как сердце сжалось в комок. Неужели всё вот так...

— Ого! Ну и делишки. Как чуял, припарковался за углом... Эй, надо посмотреть, вдруг кого задело! — Такамаса на ходу смочил носовой платок и приложил к носу и рту. Тани сморгнул. Призрак? «Призрак» развернулся и активно замахал рукой.

Тани вырвал из рук какой-то девушки бутылку и почти всю вылил на бандану, повязывая ту на лицо и кидаясь на помощь. Взрыв и правда задел мужчину в модном костюме, сейчас наполовину заляпанном бурым. Левая половина лица вся слезла, обнажая мышцы и розовое мясо, на месте уха остался скрюченный куль из кожи и плоти, а в дырке щеки проглядывали зубы. Под головой растеклось пятно крови.

— Осторожно! — голос Такамасы звучал глухо. — У него может быть сломан позвоночник. Но необходимо перенести его отсюда и как можно скорее. Машина может повторно взорваться в любую секунду.

— И как тогда? — Тани невольно повысил голос. Здесь обдавало жаром и закладывало уши жрущее металл пламя. А запах жареной плоти забивал нос, вытаскивая наружу детские воспоминания. Тани как наяву увидел человека, которого пожарник вытащил из горящего дома напротив. Он был похож на обугленную деревяшку, но при этом из черноты выглядывали ярко-бурые пятна плоти. Его крики иногда до сих пор преследовали Тани по ночам, как и мерзкий сладкий запах, из-за которого маленького Тани рвало до боли в глотке.

Такамаса заозирался.

— Дверь отлетела! Видишь, вон там, — он указал назад на дорогу. — По всей видимости сразу, так что не должна быть горячей. Но обязательно проверь, прежде чем хвататься! В случае успеха тащи ее сюда.

Тани немедленно кинулся в указанном направлении. Машины визжали тормозами и истерично сигналили. Плевать. Тани вытер пот со лба и наклонился. От брызгов воды дверь не шипела, хотя на ощупь казалась температуры выше средней, а на вес — очень-очень тяжелой.

— Эй, вы, в синей футболке! Да-да, вы, — Тани выбрал первого попавшегося зеваку. — Будьте добры помочь мне.

Под гул толпы зевака вынужден был принять роль добровольца. Тани не интересовала его борьба мотивов, он даже на лицо не смотрел, весь сосредоточившись на перетаскивании двери. Мужчина пыхтел, но как мог помогал. Вдвоем кое-как дело двигалось.

— Быстрее, пожалуйста! — голос Такамасы звучал обеспокоенно-возбужденно.

— Что такое? — опустив дверь, Тани очень захотелось на нее лечь.

— Вся левая сторона, судя по всему, обожжена. К тому же задеты внутренние органы. Кусок металла... — Такамаса отогнул пиджак лежащего стонущего мужчины, и Тани чуть не стошнило: вспоротый живот, из которого практически вывалились склизкие сизые кишки, — не лучшее зрелище. — Нужно действовать слажено. Я возьму на себя плечи и голову, а ты — ноги. На раз-два-три поднимаем и стараемся держать ровно. К сожалению, нет времени на наложение шины. А вы, — Такамаса перевел взгляд на «добровольца» и на миг словно растерял слова. — А вы... поможете нам тащить дверь с потерпевшим. Ну, готовы?

Тани очень хотелось ответить «нет», но он не имел на это права.

С пыхтением, чертыханием и мольбами всем известным богам — переложили и потащили. Потерпевший скулил, и Такамаса даже умудрялся его подбадривать. Тани думал лишь о том, как бы не отвалились руки: они болели и напряглись до предела, металл врезался в ладонь. «Доброволец» до странности смиренно тягал наравне, пятясь боком. Сирены обнадеживали скорым доверием специалистам.

А стоило им ступить на тротуар, как громыхнуло, заложив уши. Тани согнулся и обернулся жадно: на фоне огненного зарева в двух шагах от него шлепнулась абсолютно черная голова с разинутым ртом и пустыми глазницами, под которыми явственно запеклись бывшие глаза. Тани едва не отшатнулся — врезавшийся в ноги край двери отрезвил. Такамаса покачал головой.

— Это — не самое страшное. Уж поверь мне.

Тани — верил.

— Мы упустили с тобой беглого преступника.

— А? — Тани, заедая стресс гедза, удивленно взглянул на Такамасу, который практически не ел, а больше смотрел в окно. Удивительно: после суеты со скорой, утрясания формальностей и даже оказания первой помощи в виде забинтованных ладоней у Тани страшно разыгрался аппетит.

— Тот мужчина в синей футболке — Ришихара Ику, врач-шарлатан с фальшивой лицензией. Из-за его неправильно назначенного лечения погибло несколько человек. Забавное стечение обстоятельств, не правда ли?

— То есть... как? Почему мы его не задержали?! Там же и полиция была!

— Он же помог нам. Странно было бы почти героя заковывать в наручники.

— Не думал, что вы так настроены... — Тани зажевал замаринованную устрицу. — Какая разница? По-вашему, одна условно спасенная жизнь окупает все остальные?

— Не могу судить о подобном. Слишком сложно. Я загадал: если ты его узнаешь — возьмем, нет — значит нет.

— Угу, вешайте теперь всю вину на меня, — Тани громко втянул через трубочку остатки сока и поболтал в пустом стакане.

— Извини. Считай меня бесхребетным или безответветственным, а может быть, лицемерным: «говорит про благо отдела, а сам преступников отпускает!» Как-то так думаешь?

Тани насупился. Умение Такамасы читать мысли — пугало и нервировало.

— Один человек научил меня, что нельзя получить сразу всё. Так или иначе мы чем-то жертвуем, что-то выбираем. У меня была невеста, мы готовились к свадьбе, но я так увлекся проектом с лицами, что не заметил, как между нами образовалась пропасть.

— Она... ваша невеста ушла? — Тани выпрямился, сжал и тут же с шиканьем разжал ладони.

Такамаса пожал плечами. Действительно — всё ясно и так.

— Ешь давай. Между прочим, я плачу. Так что чтобы ничего не оставил.

— Я ем! — Тани показательно плюхнул себе зажаренных осьминогов и тут же впился зубами в одного. Такамаса улыбнулся и подложил ему гедза со своей тарелки. Тани вопросительно вскинул брови. — А вы?..

— Ешь.

Два раза приглашать Тани было не нужно. Раз Такамаса не хочет... Гедза здесь готовили превосходно! Тонкое хрустящее тесто и много-много начинки. Такамаса какое-то время наблюдал за поглощением и снова отвернулся к окну. Странный он все же. Но мысль об обратном переводе и возвращении к скучной жизни инфобюро отзывалась неприятным зудом. Тем более там, на улице, жил город. Двигались по своим делам люди. Среди которых притаились беглые и находящиеся в розыске лица. И они их обязательно всех найдут. Слово Тани.


End file.
